gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria
Gloria by Laura Branigan is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Elliott, Rachel and Santana. They sing it at the Spotlight Diner as Rachel and Santana continue their feud in the workplace. When a customer requests a song for his daughter, both volunteer to perform it in order to win over Elliott. They fight throughout the performance, taking each other's lines and pushing each other around the restaurant. After the performance, Elliott announces that he is sick of both of them fighting, and quits Pamela Lansbury, much to their dismay. Lyrics Santana: Gloria You're always on the run now Running after somebody You gotta get him somehow Elliott: I think you've got to slow down Before you start to blow it I think you're headed for a breakdown So be careful not to show it Elliott and Santana: You really don't remember Was it something that he said? Are the voices in your head Calling Gloria? Gloria Don't you think you're fallin'? Rachel: If everybody wants you Why isn't anybody callin'? You don't have to answer Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-oh Calling Gloria Elliott and Rachel (Spotlight Diner Workers): Gloria (Gloria) I think they got your number (Gloria) I think they got your alias (Gloria) That you've been living under (Gloria) But you really don't remember Rachel (and Elliott): Was it something that they said? (Are the voices in your head calling Gloria?) Elliott, Rachel and Santana: Gloria Santana (and Elliott with Spotlight Diner Workers): A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha (Gloria) Don't you think you're (fallin'?) If everybody (wants you) Elliott, Rachel and Santana: Why isn't anybody callin'? You don't have to answer Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-oh Calling Gloria Elliott and Rachel (Spotlight Diner Workers): Gloria (Gloria) I think they got your number (Gloria) I think they got your alias (Gloria) That you've been living under (Gloria) Santana (Rachel): But you really don't remember (Woah, oh) Elliott (Rachel and Santana): Was it something that they said? (Ooh) Are the voices in your head (Ooh) Calling Gloria? (Aah) Elliott, Rachel and Santana with the Spotlight Diner Workers: Gloria (Santana: Oh, Gloria) (Rachel: Ooh) Rachel with the Spotlight Diner Workers): Gloria (Santana: Oooh) (Rachel: Oh) Gloria (Santana: I think they got your number) (Rachel: Oh, oh, oh) Gloria (Santana: Gloria)(Rachel: Ooh) Spotlight Diner Workers: Gloria (Santana: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh) Rachel with the Spotlight Diner Workers (Santana): Gloria (Do-do) (Rachel and Santana: Uh-oh) Rachel and Santana with the Spotlight Diner Workers: Gloria (Santana: Gloria) (Rachel: Ooh) Spotlight Diner Workers: Gloria (Santana: They got your, they got your number) Rachel and Santana with the Spotlight Diner Workers: Gloria Errors *After Santana stands up on the couches and sings the line "But you really don't remember", Rachel sings "Ooooh", but we see her looking angrily at Santana, without opening her mouth, and Santana singing the "Ooooh". Gallery 41o7GrkY69L. SL500 AA280 .jpg gloria.gif gloria2.gif gloria3.gif gloria4.gif gloria5.gif gloria6.gif gloria7.gif gloria8.gif Tumblr n1yfa2yklC1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo3 250.gif gloria1.png gloria2.png gloria3.png gloria4.png gloria5.png gloria6.png gloria7.png gloria8.png Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo4 r2 250.gif S5 Gloria 1.gif S5 Gloria 2.gif S5 Gloria 3.gif S5 Gloria 4.gif S5 Gloria 5.gif S5 Gloria 6.gif S5 Gloria 7.gif S5 Gloria 8.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo2 250.gif au_gloria.gif gloria.png gloria season 5.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez